blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystery Bandit
is the 12th episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Blaze's silver racing trophy is stolen by a mysterious bandit, and it's up to he and his friends to track down the thief and get back their possessions. Synopsis At the Monster Dome, Blaze and AJ are in the middle of a big race against Crusher. They greet the audience and explain if they win, they'll win the Steel Wheel Trophy. With Crusher in the lead, he manages to pass him at the last minute and win. As Blaze drives onto the podium to accept the trophy, he is greeted by his fans, two in particular being Joe and Gus, whom he calls his best fans ever. One fan, Ferris, who turns out to be a huge fan of Blaze's, wants to get his picture taken with him, but has forgotten his camera so he uses his special magnet to get it. After the picture is taken, Blaze promises Ferris he'll see him again sometime soon. Bump then comes onto the podium to give Blaze his post-race interview, but in the middle of it, the Steel Wheel Trophy mysteriously disappears while Blaze was looking away, despite being there just a minute ago. Bump realizes it could be a "mystery bandit", which shocks Blaze and AJ, and they spot muddy tire tracks which went right past the podium and out the exit. Blaze then sees the bandit get away, and he recruits AJ to catch the bandit and get the trophy back. He sets off, singing Hit The Road as he follows the tracks. Meanwhile at the park, Crusher is upset he lost the race and Pickle brings something for him; his favorite toy truck which he calls "Little Trucky". Crusher immeditely cheers up and plays with Little Trucky, but when he looks away for a moment after rolling it to a fire hydrant, it disappears much to his shock. Blaze comes over and sees the tire tracks go past where Little Trucky was, and realizes the mystery bandit took it as well. Pickle and Crusher vow to help them and follow behind. The trucks follow the tracks through the recycling plant, where they find various magnets picking up metal things there. When they spot the bandit leaving and try to follow him, one of the magnets attempts to pick up Crusher since he's made of metal. Because the magnets don't go away unless they pick up something, Blaze uses a frying pan he finds with the viewer's help in Crusher's place. Just as they are about to leave, a magnet attempts to pick up Blaze as well, so AJ finds a shovel for it to grab instead. When everyone regroups outside, Blaze rallies everyone to keep following the tire tracks. Crusher is determined to catch the bandit and get back Little Trucky, but Blaze uses puppy-dog eyes on him, and he reluctantly says, "And your trophy, too." In the forest, Zeg is about to have breakfast with his favorite spoon, but leaves to get milk for his cereal. When he turns back however, the spoon has disappeared, and Blaze, Crusher and Pickle arrive and spot the tire tracks going right past Zeg's picnic table. Realizing the mystery bandit took Zeg's spoon as well, they see him slip away before chasing him. Crusher wants to be the one who catches the bandit first, only to slip and crash into some boxes, making nails fall over the road. Since nails are dangerous to drive over, Blaze spots an electromagnet nearby he can use to attract them all. But the electromagnet only picks up a few at a time, so AJ manages to increase its energy with the viewer's help. The road all cleared, Blaze leads everyone on as AJ sings a magnet song. Elsewhere, Gabby has finished fixing a truck's tire with her wrench, but when she turns away after putting it down, it disappears seconds later. Blaze and the others meet up with her and find the mystery bandit's tire tracks going past her, revealing he took her wrench as well. Gabby decides to come with them and help them catch the bandit. The gang sees the bandit's tracks head toward the train station, and when they get there, the train the bandit is on takes off. To Zeg's surprise, it's floating above the tracks which is impossible, but AJ says this train does as it's a maglev train, a train that uses magnets to float across the tracks. Blaze turns into one and takes everyone on a wild ride, and upon seeing the train the mystery bandit is on, he uses Blazing Speed to get to the station before him. The bandit's train stops, and everyone gets ready to see him, but the truck that comes out is revealed to be Ferris who can't possibly be the mystery bandit as he's their friend. Crusher is worried he'll never get Little Trucky back, but when he mentions it's made of metal, everyone realizes the things they lost are metal, too. Blaze realizes there's a connection and he figured out the mystery: there is no mystery bandit after all, their belongings were taken by a magnet, which turns out to be the one Ferris has. Ferris sees all the things that were taken to his surprise, and everyone gets their stuff back and AJ declares the mystery is solved. The episode ends as Crusher wants to go play with Little Trucky again, only to get caught by Ferris' magnet. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept